Delicate Pieces
by VietAngel
Summary: Following her miscarriage, Callie needs a little cheering up...and Addison knows just what to do.  This is the sequel to my story How to Disappear Completely. Features Callie, Alex, and Addison.


**Title**: Delicate Pieces

**Author**: VietAngel

**Pairing**: Callie/Alex friendship

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Following her miscarriage, Callie needs a little cheering up…and Addison knows just what to do. This is the sequel to my story How to Disappear Completely.

**Author's Note**: Just a little one shot that popped into my head today. It could lead to a full blown Callex story, but definitely not before I finish Bend and not Break.

* * *

Alex knocked softly on the door, as if she would fall and break if he knocked any harder. She had seemed so fragile when they left the hospital—like she was composed of a million delicate pieces that had been haphazardly glued back together. When she didn't answer, his concern took over and he knocked a little harder. Finally, he heard the soft "snick" of the lock and the door squeaked slowly open. He breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked every bit as devastated as she had the night before, but she offered up a small smile anyway and motioned for him to follow her. He followed hesitantly as she crawled back into bed. He started to plop into a chair, but she patted the empty spot beside her on the bed—the spot that probably used to belong to George—and he obliged her. They were silent for a while and she sank into her pillows sleepily while he drank in the sight of her. Her eyes were red and swollen and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. He knew she had cried herself to sleep and his heart broke for her all over again.

"I know this is a stupid question, but I'm going to ask anyway," he started, as he brushed an errant lock of hair from her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts so much. My heart—I just…hurt," she replied. She didn't need to say anything more. He knew, he understood. It was the same way he felt every time he found his mother crumpled on the floor after a beating from his father—the same thing he felt every time his father beat him. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt the most, it was the soul-searing, heart wrenching, pain of knowing that someone you love—someone who was supposed to love you back—could betray you so easily. The air felt heavy, and he could see the delicate pieces of her soul threatening to break once again beneath the weight of it all.

"Hey, I come bearing gifts," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "Addison demanded that I bring you these specific things."

She sat up and Alex hoisted the huge gift bag onto the bed. Callie smiled as she began to rummage through the bag. The first item was the limited edition boxed set of Showgirls…complete with shot glasses. The next was a pair of Batman pajama pants with a matching shirt and fuzzy slippers. There was also a huge box of Godiva chocolates and a card from Addison that read:

_Hey sweetie,_

_I tried my hardest to be able to spend the day with you but for some reason my patients like, need me to deliver babies or something (I know! The nerve of these people!). Anyway, I hope you like your gifts…they have a purpose, my dear. At 10:00 p.m. sharp I'm going to show up at your door in Robin pajamas, and gee willikers Batman! I expect you to be in your too. _

_We will watch Showgirls and eat chocolate until our stomachs ache. After that, we'll laugh, we'll cry, we'll scream, we'll do whatever you want…but the important thing is, we will get through this. __**You**__ will get through this—and I'll be right there beside you, good and bad, thick and thin, because that's what best friends do. _

_Best friends also leave fun surprises…yours is right in front of you and I bet you didn't even recognize it. My last gift to you, my surprise—it's Alex. Shut your brain up and let me finish. There's something between you two, I saw the sparks last night. I know what you're thinking, but he and I were never meant to be. I have a feeling that you two need each other more than you know._

_I know, I know…you just lost a husband and a baby and you're not even thinking about another relationship right now. All I'm asking is that you keep your eyes open to what's right in front of you. I know you loved George with everything you had, and it feels like the end of the world right now, but he never deserved you. He never appreciated you and he never loved you like you needed to be loved, but Karev? You probably think I'm crazy, but I've seen it in his eyes. You said it yourself, he's the kind of guy that won't ever lie to you…and one day he'll pack it in and teach the kids how to play catch. That boy looks at you like you hold the secrets of the universe in your smile._

_Do it often, Callie. Smile. Laugh. Be happy. Be yourself. Be the strong, confident, bold and slightly crazy woman I knew I would love the second you pulled me up off that bathroom floor. Enjoy the man candy and get to know each other better…then maybe one day I'll get to be Autie Addie to the gorgeous, perverted, nerds you two would inevitably create. Love ya!_

_Your friend, sister from another mister, and fellow filthy rich girl,_

_Addison._

Callie had a brilliant smile on her face by the time she finished reading, and for that Alex was glad. He didn't know what Addison wrote, she had expressly forbidden him from reading the card…but whatever it was had done the trick.

"Hey, there's one more present in that bag," he said. Callie looked at him curiously. Addison had listed all of her gifts in the letter. She looked at him curiously as she fished around the bottom of the bag.

"Halo 3!" she gasped. "Thank you Alex!"

"What? What makes you think it was me?" he asked. "This was all Addison's idea?"

"I call bullshit," Callie replied. "Addison doesn't know an Xbox from an Atari. This was all you…so thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a shrug. She had him there, so he had no choice but to fess up.

"So, ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?" she asked.

"Ha! Don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash, Torres. I am champion of Halo," Alex replied with his infamous lopsided smile.

"Let's see what you've got then," she said, handing him the game so he could go over to the television and get it started.

"What's wrong with your legs?" he joked, quirking an eyebrow at her. She pouted and batted her eyelashes, and it wasn't long before he caved. He walked back over to the bed with controllers in hand and plopped down beside her. "Do you have all the men in your life wrapped around your finger?"

"I thought I did," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. He knew she was thinking about George. O'Malley was an idiot—of that he was sure.

"Got room for one more?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think I can squeeze you in," she replied with a smile.

**Fin.**


End file.
